


The Dawn

by ElizaXSpears



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 14:58:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10642227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaXSpears/pseuds/ElizaXSpears
Summary: Letting his eyes slip closed, he basked in the morning glow, taking in deep, soothing breaths. Mornings and evenings were his favourite time of the day if not just for the rise and setting of the sun.





	

A fresh cup of coffee was held in his hand, while the other beside him, palm flat on the surface of the bench. HIs back rested against the support of the wall as his eyes lazily watched the sun rise. The work day had yet to begin, but upon his normal routine, he arrived at work a good hour earlier then need be. There was always something serene about the dead silence of the morning, only broken by a faint breeze. The liquid warmed his throat on the way down; slightly bitter to taste but exactly how he liked it. 

Letting his eyes slip closed, he basked in the morning glow, taking in deep, soothing breaths. Mornings and evenings were his favourite time of the day if not just for the rise and setting of the sun. 

When he was interrupted, it wasn’t by any annoyances. The footsteps he heard approaching could only belong to a blonde he’d gotten quite familiar with over the last few months. They came up close and the footsteps only stopped a few inches before his polished dress shoes. “Hey.” William tilted his head toward the voice, his eyes lazily sliding open. Ronald stood there, ready for work, that goofy smile on his face only marred by the slight apprehension in his face. “Um, could I sit?”

William simply scooted over to make way for Ronald, the blonde almost too eagerly sitting next to him. “Good morning.” William finally spoke.

“Mornin’.”

William smirked to himself, the slight gruff to Ronald’s voice easily telling him the blonde wasn’t used to these early mornings. “You needn’t get up just to sit with me.” William reminded him.

“Yeah, I know.” he shrugged, leaning forward and grasping the edge of the bench, eyes trained on the sky. “But I wanna.”

“Why? You’ve always treasured your sleep.” Ronald’s face twisted as he thought, only shrugging again when he couldn’t come up with an answer. “Honestly.” he sipped from his cup.

“You.” Ronald said suddenly after a comfortable silence drifted over them. “Just you.”

“Me?” William stared incredulously at him.

“Yeah.” he leant back, crossing his arms while offering William a smile. “I get up so I can be with you. Yeah, I know we got all the time after work, but you really like mornings and I don’t spend enough evening’s with ya, so I wanna share at least something you love.”

William shook his head. “I’ve still yet to decipher what mind controller the demons have you under that forces you to be with me.”

Ronald moved closer, their hips pressed together. “Nah, no demon.” he grinned. “More like my own pigheadedness.”

“Ah. Well, that I can agree with.” he took another sip.

“You know you can always push me away, right? You don’t have to put up with me.”

“I know.” he smirked at the blonde. “But I _wanna_.”

Ronald huffed, though smiled back. Shifting on the bench, William watched Ronald lay down, resting his head in his lap. The blonde continued to smile up at him, but again, that apprehension was found in his face. To cure that, his bare hand dropped down to Ronald’s hair, stroking through the feathered locks. Ronald finally looked relaxed, his eyelids dropping and soon William felt his breathing even out. He only smiled to himself with another sip from his coffee. He continued to pet his fingers through blonde hair, his eyes watching the sun come up to greet them. The dawn certainly was one of his favourite times of day but now he was sure he liked it best with Ronald now coming to greet him just like the sun.

**Author's Note:**

> Another late night or early morning drabble. I hope you enjoyed! Now excuse me. It's 5 a.m. and that means sleeeep


End file.
